


on another ocean

by sojournriss



Category: Jim Mason - Fandom, The Tribes of Palos Verdes
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, High School, I Love Jim Mason, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jim Mason x Reader - Freeform, Senior year, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojournriss/pseuds/sojournriss
Summary: “... I love you, what star do you live on?”- Conrad Aiken, Chance Meetings





	1. Chapter 1

_Last night I dreamt in slow motion…_

“Hey. Get up.”

_You and I made our way across the ocean..._

“Come on, dude. Time for school.”

_When we reached the shore…_

An obnoxious phone alarm startles you and makes you jump from your bed. Your twin sister Ashley hovers over like a goddamn hawk.

It’s not even 8:00 in the morning and she’s already pissed.

“Come on and get up. I don’t want us to be late, not on our last first day of high school. Mom made us pancakes, but yours are probably cold,” she storms out of your bedroom and hurries downstairs.

You groan, still laying in your comfy bed, engulf in your navy comforter like deep blue waves. You sit up and notice your phone, connected to a pair of headphones, fall into your lap, in a hot tangled mess.

_Shit, I must’ve fallen asleep with them in._

Looking at your phone, you notice Midnight Surf by the Velveteins was paused but had the repeat button on.

_God I love that song._

Nothing was more important to you than music, even though you didn’t play any instruments, at least not anymore. You played the flute all throughout middle school, but you didn’t like it and band camp was the worst.

Music just made you feel invincible, that you could escape reality with no consequences.

Well, except making you and your sister late for the first day of senior year.

Knowing you didn’t have time to try today, you finally got out of bed, undressed, opened up your wardrobe, and grabbed random articles of clothing, hoping to find a match. Looking in your full-length mirror, you just sigh.

_Well this will have to do._

Black denim shorts and your Mitski t-shirt from the Be the Cowboy Tour probably won’t make the best impression for the beginning of the end, especially how hot it’s probably going to be.

_That’s Palos Verdes for you. God I miss Michigan weather._

Shoving school supplies in your backpack, you rush downstairs and swing your way into the kitchen. Your mother was already cleaning up the family’s dishes.

“Good morning, honey! I can tell you’re excited about school, looking all prepared for senior year!” her sarcasm was very strong this morning, and that's where you get yours from.

“Thanks mom, I appreciate that,” you remark back, grabbing an apple from the middle of the table, you wave her off, heading out the door, hearing Ashley honking the horn multiple times.

As you shut the passenger’s car door, you see her just shaking her head.

“It’s a ten minute car ride, and first period starts in eight.”

“We’re lucky you’re a fast driver,” you respond back, smirking.

“ _You’re_ lucky I love your pathetic ass,” she snaps back, but smiling.

Ashley hands you the auxiliary cord to the car’s speakers. “Play something good this time, please.”

_She really does love me._

Yes I’m Changing by Tame Impala starts roaring through the speakers, expanding out of the rolled down windows, into the toxic streets of Palos Verdes.

* * *

 

Happy Family by Sundara Karma blasts throughout the car, you and Ashley jamming out like you used to, wreaking havoc in the back seat while your parents just laughed while driving on your family road trips, before turning down the music telling you to calm down.

This time, Ashley was the one to turn the music down, and you groan in annoyance.

“Dude, come one. Don’t wanna look like animals trying to find a parking space,” she says responding to your tone.

“You mean a senior parking space,” you comment back.

She rolls her eyes at you. You and Ashley were twins, but she was five minutes older than you, making her “entitled” to driving the car first.

This also meant she tried her best to look cool and sophisticated driving into her senior parking space for the first day of school.

Even though you two had the same friend group, they were basically all of “Ashley’s friends”, but they like you too and you just happen to tag along.

You didn’t mind being by yourself most of the time, listening to your favorite playlists, but you had to act tame around her friends, even though they deemed to be more wild than normal.

“Someone has to be the adult around here, telling people what to do. That’s where I come in,” she always declared to you.

_I can’t wait for you to be a mother._

Since you made the two of you almost late, none of your friends were in the parking lot waiting, so you both rush off into your first period after waving each other off.

You roll up your headphones around your phone and put it in the side pocket of your backpack. This is always the worst part of school.

_Can’t wait until lunch._

* * *

 

Right as you exit your fourth period, you uncoil your headphones and press shuffle on your fall playlist.

Menswear by The 1975 bounces around your eardrums while you hum in the hallways.

Fall was scientifically deemed impossible in Palos Verdes, temperatures drop down to about the high fifties and the colors on the leaves never change to red or gold.

Nothing like the Tunnel of Trees you encounter back in September in northern Michigan.

_Okay stop getting nostalgic._ _It’s been a year now._

Due to the hot weather, you had to sit outside during lunch, which means everybody got to see you sweat while you try to eat a turkey rueben.

You find your sister sitting at a long table underneath the shade with your friends. They better have called dibs on that table for the next nine months.

You see Ashley and her normal group, but a boy must’ve gotten lost in the mix.

You were caught off guard by how his brunette hair contrasted with his sharp cerulean eyes, and how comfortable he seemed to be with the group.

Making them laughing and reciprocating an even louder laugh when they came back with a funnier joke, probably some silly meme they found on Twitter.

But it was nice to see someone new in the group, since you knew what that felt like only a couple months ago, when Ashley let you under her wing.

You make eye contact with him, and the blue in his eyes almost seemed to shine brighter each step you took closer to the table.

He turns to your sister. “Hey Ash, who is this?” he asks, seeming intrigued.

_Oh, don’t get so hyped up boy. I’m not that exciting._

Your sister finally notices you and just shrugs you off to him like dust on her shoulder. “Oh that’s just my twin sister.”

As you take a seat right in front of him, you lower your head down so you don’t make eye contact with him, embarrassed by your sister’s truth.

_Yeah, that's it. Just your twin._

Finally looking up, you notice that the boy was still looking at you, but this time has his arm extended.

“Hi, I’m Jim Mason. Well, Jim first, Mason last,” he says to you.

You sense he was being sincere, but you sense that he was nervous too? He had to be new here.

“Well, Jim first, Mason last, it’s nice to meet you,” you accept his hand and you both shake.

“It’s nice to see a boy with manners in this group. Are you new here? Palos Verdes, I mean. I’ve never seen you before.”

Jim finally puts his arm back to his side, while yours have been down for a while now.

“Yeah, well actually, today is my sister and mine’s first day at school here. We moved here from Michigan a couple weeks ago. She’s also my twin too, Medina!” he boasts, gleaming when he mentioned his sister.

_He has a twin? And from Michigan too?? Woah.._

Sadly, Ashley interrupts your little moment with Jim. “Wait you didn’t mention you have a twin? Where is she, and why isn’t she sitting with us?”

_Jesus, Ash. Maybe she wants to do her own thing? I get that…_

Jim points across the garden to an empty table. “There she is, Medina. She just likes to do her own thing. She’s really cool,” he explains, or at least tries to convince your group.

But you were, because you saw a beautiful blonde girl reading alone, with headphones in, tapping her foot against the grass with rhythm.

_Yeah, I bet she’s cool._

You give Jim a smile, “I bet. She seems dope,” you ensure him. He gives you a bigger smile back, perfect teeth shining in front of you.

Once again, your lovely sister ruins another Jim moment. “Really? You two don’t look alike. Well, we don’t look that similar either,” she remarks pointing at you.

“That’s because I haven’t been dying my hair since eighth grade,” you snap back. Ashley shuts right up just as Jim lets out giggle, holding a napkin in front of his mouth so it doesn’t turn into something louder.

“We’re actually from Michigan too, what city were y-,” you start to ask Jim before the lunch bell rings, announcing that lunch break was over.

_Great, can’t wait to physics._

You stand up from your seat, wave goodbye to Ashley and the others, and make your way make inside and into the hallway.

Before you pass the first corner into the swarm of frenzy freshmen, someone bumps into your shoulder. You start to raise your fist high before you notice it was the twin boy. _Jim._

“Woah! Hey there, Creed! Didn’t mean to startle you,” he raises his hands up in defeat. You can’t help but respond with a fat grin.

“Sorry, definitely got that ‘sting like a bee’ mentality,” you shrug off with embarrassment.

“Yeah I can tell, but I don’t mind,” he responds back, this time with a wink.

Before he notices your cheeks getting red, you slip around the next corner and into your physics classroom, only to be surprised to see him follow you in.

You tilt your head, confused.

He must’ve been as stubborn as you because he copied your exact motion like a goddamn chameleon.

“Well I guess we have the same physics class then,” he says to you, sliding pass you and taking a seat in the back of the room.

He slaps a hand at the seat right next to him at the long back table, and pouts.

His lips were practically asking you to sit by him.

_How could you say no?_

You smile, once again, at Jim and take the neighboring seat, waiting for lecture to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like the sea: we understand one another. It is always yearning, sighing for something it cannot have; and so am I.”   
> \- Greta Garbo, Picture Show Magazine Interview (1927)

Since it was syllabus week, there wasn’t much to pay attention to during physics lecture, only guidelines and the grading scale. You loved science, and you wanted to go into the medical field because of it, but physics always bored you to death.

And how could focus in class anyway if Jim Mason wasn’t sitting by you? Now that you were side by side, you can get a better look up close to him.

Muscular arms, just-rolled-out-of-bed brown hair, a nicely arched nose, and salmon swollen lips.

You couldn’t stop staring at his lips, like a bee stung them when he was a kid and they never went back to normal size.

_Please never go back to normal._

Thankful for Jim, he seemed to be busy elsewhere to notice you staring at him, by passing a piece a paper back and forth between you two so you could “pass notes” to each other without looking “too suspicious”.

He started off the conversation by sliding the paper over to you and quietly gave you a “pssstt” sound.

You look down at it. It read:

GR

Confused, you write back before you slide it right back:

_???_

He chuckles, and returns the paper to you.

Grand Rapids. That’s where Medina and I moved here from.

You smile to yourself, hoping he didn’t see it.

_He remembered my question._

You write back:

_I love GR, especially during Art Prize and music concerts there._

And this little back and forth dialogue went on what seemed like for ages.

* * *

 

What was the last concert you when to there?

_The 1975 at the DeltaPlex Arena._

No way me too! I love The 1975! One of my fav bands.

_Was listening to Menswear before lunch._

Shut up, that’s a great song. (:

_I won’t shut up, Jim first, Mason last._

Why I never! Their new album just came it, so good.

_I agree!_

What’s your favorite song on it?

_Inside Your Mind, and you?_

I Always Wanna Die (Sometimes)

_OH MY! (Jk, I love that song too) :)_

Where in Michigan were you from? You never told me.

_Petoskey, an hour before the bridge._

Our summer home is on Walloon Lake!

_Oh, so you’re a fudgie?_

Pardon?

_That’s when a downstate rich kid comes up north for the summer and harass the locals like me at work, and of course you don’t know what a fudgie is.._

Well I’m not rich, and I don’t like being called a fudgie! ):

_I’m sorry, Jim first, Mason last. :(_

* * *

 

Just before the bell rings for sixth period. Jim reads your last comment and grins from ear to ear.

_I’ll never get tired of that smile._

You both get up, exit the classroom, and head to your locker so you can drop off your books.

“So, where are you off to now?” Jim asks somewhat with a sad tone, almost as if he hoped to have another class with you.

“Well, since I’m such an excellent student, my counselor let me have a free period for the entire year,” you boast in his face.

His furrowed brows show his jealousy.

“I could just go home, but since I share a car with Ashley, I usually just stay and study in the library. Or read.” You grab your copy of Wicked and replace it with your other textbooks and notebooks and putting it in your backpack.

“Well, we can walk together that way too! I have computer science in the lab room, which I’m pretty sure is inside or connected to the library,” he insists, making eye contact with you, hoping to allow another walk together.

“Why, you’re absolutely correct, Jim first, Mason last! The school tour must really know her stuff, huh?” you sarcastically say to him.

He pushes your shoulder with his, and you make another walk together in the humid hallways.

* * *

 

To your surprise, and luck, the lab room only had a wooden door to cover its classroom while glass surrounded the rest, making it perfectly visibly for them to see you.

For Jim to see you.

Each time you would look up after reading a paragraph, hoping he would be looking up at you too, your wish always came true.

There would be Jim, staring back at you, with those luminous sapphire eyes, through the glass barrier, and you couldn’t help but give him a smile before you continued reading.

_How am I supposed to focus in the library if he keeps on doing this?_

Right at the last bell ring, you stand and wait for Jim to leave the lab room, then walking back to your locker. You two take your time walking together, like you both know how painful the next twenty hours will be without seeing each other.

To your surprise, and Jim as well, Ashley was already at your locker, waiting for your arrival and surprised to see Jim with you.

“Come on, dude,” she snarls. “I wanna get home early so I can shower all this sweat off and get ready for work. Remember, we have shifts at 5:30?”

_Shit, I totally forgot about work._

You and Ashley have been working at the little pub inside the Palos Verdes Country Club.

Employed by the rudest and worst people on the planet, but they pay you two well. And you needed enough to get the hell out of Palos Verdes.

“Yeah sorry, just give me a minute,” you apologize softly, embarrassed that Jim had to witness your stupidity.

“Okay, just hurry. I’ll start the car. And I got aux this time!” Ashley says before dashing out of the hallway.

You turn to Jim as you open up your locker to quickly grab your things.

“Sorry you had to witness my forgetfulness. That pub we work at for the country club is literally the first circle of hell,” you insist to him, slowly turning away from him to zip up your backpack with all of your belongings.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your forearm, caressing your skin with smooth fingertips. Jim holds onto you gently then looks up to you.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, ever,” he barely whispers to you.

He slowly takes a step towards you, limiting breathing space between you two.

As he slowly circles his thumb around your bare skin, you can’t help but flicker your eyes at him.

His eyes do the same thing too, and you catch your breath, loudly.

Before he could even react to your lungs failing to take air in, your phone starts to go off, breaking your moment together.

You look at your phone, a text from Ashley, and you check it to see what she wrote, even though you already knew what it was going to say.

_She’s always ruining our moments._

“Shit, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jim,” you insist to him, while checking the time on your phone.

Before you could bolt away, he grabs your phone, thankfully already open from you checking your text message.

“Hey, Jim! Come on, I gotta g-“, he raises out a hand to interrupt you, and taps on the screen just a couple more times.

Finally, he hands it back to you and says, “There, and  _now_ I will see you tomorrow.” he winks at you then walks in the other direction.

You run outside to see your sister waiting for you right in the front car loop. You hop in and the doesn’t hesitate to let you buckle up before she speeds out of the school’s parking lot.

As Call Me Back by Young the Giant blasts through the car’s speakers, you finally take the time to glance at your phone.

You see the contact app was recently used, and you click on it.

A new phone number appeared on your screen, with the name _Jim first, Mason last (:_ typed above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to anyone who reads this! If you do, thank you so much ahhh. I've read some really good Jim Mason fics on Tumblr and I had really bad insomnia last night and instead of writing chapter four of my michael fic I decided to write this instead, so I hope you enjoy!!  
> also if you look up the definition of "fudgie" on urban dictionary if you wanna know what I'm talking about. I live in northern michigan and during the whole summer rich tourists from downstate come up to live in their summer cottages and they're literally the worst (lmao).  
> my twitter is @cettereine and my tumblr is @unepatronne (-:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His cheeks are dusted with gold from the kisses of gods, he was always Apollo’s favorite.”  
> \- excerpt from Leo

**** Work was the absolute worst, especially five four hours of it. Rude customers, Palos Verdes residents, complaining about the dumbest things about their food, your obnoxious manager Joe who always ask about your mother, and creepy coworkers who you always catch staring at Ashley’s ass. 

But you suffer through it, putting fake grins on your face and getting good tips because of it.

You and Ashley get done at around 9:30 and head home. Already telling your mom not to cook dinner, you both heat some spinach and artichoke dip one of the chefs, Ross, made for you two. At first you thought it was him just being nice, but it was definitely because he was sweet on Ash, but you approved.

_ At least he doesn’t stare at her ass the entire time at work.  _

Your mother comes into the kitchen while you two are eating, dressed in her bathrobe and her hair wet from a recent shower. 

“How was school and work ladies?” she asks while taking a chip and dipping it in the artichoke dip.

“School was boring, as usual, just syllabus stuff,” you respond back while taking a sip from your glass of water. 

“Please, you were all other the Mason boy like a pig in a mud hole. You didn’t seem bored when he you to your locker,” Ashley remarks, and you kick her shin gently under the table.

“Wait, Mason? That’s the family who moved here from Michigan a couple weeks ago. They’re just down the block from us. Heard the kids are nice, but the mom is supposedly kinda crazy,” your mom takes another chip with spinach on it and bites down. 

Your mom works for an advertising company in Palos Verdes, and being a member of the county club you and Ashley work at, she knows everybody’s business. Even the new residents.

_ She’s changed so much since Dad. _

“This dip is to die for, did Ross make you this?” she asks Ashley, and she blushes in response.

“Yeah he did, he’s a sweetheart. The only one at the pub. Also Joe won’t stop asking about you,” you kick your sister again, trying not to give your mother any ideas.

“Did he now? Well, I might have to pay him a visit at my next lunch meeting there,” she walks away as she shakes her behind to you two. 

You and Ashley make puking noises before you burst out laughing together.

After brushing your teeth and taking a shower, you had off to bed and grab your book to read. After finishing a chapter of Wicked, you remember about the new contact in your phone.

You open the app and push the call button. Jim answers the phone only after two rings.

“Hello?” he asks and you can hear him grinning.

“Um, hi. Is this Mason Jim? This is the IRS speaking,” you respond back seriously. 

“Jim Mason, actually. Ma’am, what can I do for you?”

You head over to the window in your room, looking down the block. “Sir, this is a serious matter. I need you to look out your window.”

He yawns and complies with a groan. “Of course ma’am. It must be urgent since it’s eleven o’clock at night and I have school tomorrow.”

Down the block, you notice a figure in front a window in a nice yellow house. You can’t get a better look, but you know it’s him.

You lose your fake persona and act yourself. “Is that you?” you question, waving at the dark image.

You see it waving back. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“My mom told me you guys moved there. She knows everything about everybody in Palos Verdes,” you tell him, hoping he doesn’t think you were stalking him.

You hear him gulp loudly. “Everything?”

“Well, at least she likes to think so. I’ll let you get back to sleep, Jim.” you assure him.

“Oh, not ‘Jim first, Mason last’ anymore?” you can hear him pouting through.

You laugh. “Oh, I’ll stop that. I’ll change your name in my phone too. Figured you were annoyed by it.”

“It didn’t annoy me, not at all,” you see the figure bring his hand up again, holding it against the window.

You mimic his motion, wishing you could see his brown floppy hair, swollen lips, and cerulean eyes. But you had to wait until tomorrow to clearly see him again.

“Goodnight Jim,” you breathe and end the call. 

 

* * *

On Thursday, you wake up too late to try again, and you throw on white shorts and a Lorde t-shirt, the one Ashley cut to expose a shoulder. Said it would make you “look edgy”. You looked in your mirror to see your tired self.

_ This is definitely going to be a normal routine. _

You never liked to put on makeup or wear cute outfits, only when you and Ashley would go to a party or had to work a big event at the country club.

And you didn’t care what others at school thought about what you wore, especially since you wouldn’t see them again after the school year ends.

Turns out, Jim’s sister Medina was in your studio art class during second period. You weren’t very creative, you dabbled in watercolor and charcoal, but that was about it. Lucky for you, your art teacher Mrs. Watterson let you turn in half ass work so you could finish other school assignments.

You could tell that wasn’t the case with Medina.

She seemed focused on her task at hand, plugged in with a pair of headphones, perfecting her work and making sure everything was done the way she wanted it. And you admired that.

“I heard she’s a freak,” some dude whispers to your table, and the others snicker. You turn to Medina, and you can tell she heard what the boy said, turning up the volume on her phone and returning to her medium.

Not knowing where your confidence came from, but you leave your table and grab your materials and backpack to go sit at the table with her.

As you setup your supplies on the table, you notice her phone was playing Glued to You by Tomorrows Tulips, and you could slightly hear the music coming out of her headphones.

She notices you staring at her, and tasks one of them out of her ear.

“That’s a great song. It’s on my fall playlist,” you grin at her, hoping she doesn’t think you petty her.

You just want to get to know her. 

“Um, thanks,” she replies, turning her attention to the boy and the others at the table you just left.

You shake your head. “Don’t listen to them. They’re mostly doctors’ kids who think they’re hot shit but don’t even know how to boil water.”

Medina laughs, facing you this time. “Yeah, I can see that,” she stretches out a hand to you, like her brother did. “I’m Medina. Medina Mason.”

You shake her hand back. “Nice to meet you Medina. I actually met your brother Jim yesterday. Looks like he found his way into my sister’s… I mean, my sister and I’s friend group.”

She seems to understand what you meant and chuckles. “Yeah I saw that. Jim always was more social than I was, especially make home in Michigan.”

You both talk about being twins and living in Michigan until the bell rang and you left for third period.

* * *

After fourth period, you had over the table in the shade for lunch, and you notice Ashley and the others have already marked the territory.

And Jim was there, smiling at you.

The two of you talk about your day in between bites of your turkey reuben and his chicken club.

“Medina is in my art class second period. She’s really cool. Like definitely enjoys it already, really focused,” you tell him, drinking from your water bottle. 

He mimics you, but with a Diet Coke can. “Good for her, I’m glad you like her. I want her to hang out you guys, try to get her out more. With people at least.”

“What does she like to do?” you ask him, wondering what other similar interests you have.

“Recently, her and I have been surfing at the beach. Medina insisted we learned how to before school started. She got us boards by flashing some dude,” he smirks as you choke on your water.

“Did she really?”, you turn to see if Medina was at the lunch table from yesterday, but she wasn’t.

“Surfing seems fun, but scary. I’ve never done it.”

“What? You’ve been here for over a year and you still haven’t been surfing?” Jim shakes his head, baffled by your confession. The bell rings, and it gives you an excuse to answer his question.

* * *

You both don’t speak to each walking to physics, during lecture, or walking to the library and lab room. 

There was no reason for the silence, but you didn’t mind it. Being around Jim was enough.

He was the first to break the void walking to your locker when school ended.

“Come surfing with us,” he says, almost making it sound like an order. 

You tilt your head at him, pondering his request. 

“I don’t know Jim, I’ve never done-”

“Please, Medina and I will show you all you need to know. It’s not hard at all, and it’s so much fun,” he leans in closer to you, limiting the space between you two.

This made you look up into his bright blue eyes, and you found yourself breathing heavy again.

“Trust me, please,” he brings a hand to rest on your shoulder, making you shiver under his warm touch.

“Okay,” you could only whisper back, and he smiles back in approval.

Jim starts to rub his thumb around your exposed clavicle, and you melt under his touch. It was so relaxing, so warm, even in the heat of student bodies.

Before you could close your eyes and dissolve under his fingertips, he lifts up his hand as you lean more into it his removal, quickly pulling back. You turn red, hoping he didn’t notice.

He definitely did, for his grin says it all.

_ He’s such a tease. _

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love your shirt, by the way,” he winks at you, and joins the crowd of students walking in the hallway.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please comment below and let you know what you think so far, I love feedback! And check out my Michael Langdon fic, you're his hell now, if you're part of the AHS fandom!  
> Also follow me if you want on twitter @cettereine and tumblr @unepatronne (-:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I imagine a line, a white line, painted on the sand and on the ocean, from me to you."  
> \- Jonathan Safran Foer

Friday was the same as the previous day. You going to class, talking to Medina about music and her art project, and sitting with Jim during lunch talking about summers on Lake Walloon. During lunch, Ashley hops on the table and startles everyone with a loud thud. 

“Attention everyone! My and adorable twin sister would like to take the moment to let you all know that we are throwing a HUGE party at our lovely home and you are all invited! Bring your friends and own booze for a good time!” Ashley yells across the lunch area, everybody turning to each other and nodding. “Message me for details. Hope to see you fuckers there.” 

_ Thank goodness no teachers go outside for lunch. _

You drop your head into your hands to hide your embarrassment thanks to your sister. She’s only doing this because mom left this morning and won’t be back until Sunday night for her conference in Los Angeles.  _ And didn’t even talk to me about it.  _

Jim leans into you, bumping his shoulder into yours. “Well jeez, thanks for the personal invite.”

You lift up your head and turn to face him, his lips pink and pouty.

“Trust me, this is also new to me,” you assure him, placing your hand on his shoulder.

You watch him as he slowly brings his hand to yours, rubbing his thumbs on top and you sigh on impact. 

“We’re still going surfing tomorrow?” he asks, giving you a big smile.

You smile back at him. “Hell yeah, we are.”

 

* * *

Jim texts you at nine in the morning on Saturday telling you that Medina and he will walk over to your house in an hour. You asked him why you couldn’t meet them at their place since their house was right on the beach.

_ Gotta give you your surfing suit and board. ;)  _ he responds back and you blush to yourself.

Right at ten, you hear a knock on the door and open it to find Jim and Medina at your door wearing matching surfing wetsuits and boards. 

Even if they didn’t look alike, you could tell they were twins by the way they smiled.

“For you,” Medina hands you a wetsuit and a black surfboard in both arms. 

“Thanks, I got to pay you back,” you thank her, taking them from her grip and letting them inside. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t pay for these with money,” she winks at you while Jim rolls his eyes at her. 

After you changed into your bathing suit and put your wetsuit over it, the three of you walk pass Jim and Medina’s house to head over to the beach. 

“Do you guys like the difference, between Michigan and California? First beautiful leaves and shitty roads, now beautiful waves and shitty people?” you ask the twins.

Jim answers before Medina could, “We miss it a lot actually, but this view makes up for it.”

You all stop before walking down the rocks and sand, looking over the expansive view of the Pacific Ocean.

_ Wow. I wish Ashley and I went here more often. I’ll get her a surfboard too. _

As the three of you start to head down, the stones make your feet wobbly and you lose your balance. Before you stumble down the beach head first, Jim grabs your arm and brings you to him. 

Even in a wetsuit, you felt warm in his hold, feeling his breathing getting heavier underneath. 

You look up at him, the bluest of eyes under the sun staring back at you.

“Don’t worry I got you,” Jim smiles at you, gently holding your hip in place to face him. 

 

* * *

Turns out, you fucking loved surfing. You loved how the waves splashed in your face, salt soaking in your skin.

You loved how cold the water was in contrast to the hot California sun beaming down on your face. 

And you loved the siblings making this memory possible. 

Jim and Medina worked well together teaching you, Jim giving you instruction and step to take before a good wave came, and Medina demonstrating it on her board, ripping through the tides like it was her job.  

You could tell they worked well together, they knew each other inside and out. That they would be there for each other no matter what. 

Something you wish you had with Ashley.

The three of you were out on the ocean until Medina noticed the sun was going down. “Okay, time to get out guys,” she declared.

Jim and Medina start to swim back to shore while you floated by yourself, you and the board moving slowly amongst the waves. You look out into the blue void and notice so big movement. 

_ One more. _

You start to swim out to it, to get one more good run before the day was done, one more before you had to help Ashley with the party you didn’t want. 

“Hey girl, come on. It’s not worth it,” you hear Medina shout at you.

As the wave was coming closer to you, you start to stand on your board, balancing on the growing waves. 

And you start to move along the wave as it moves you to shore.

You could see them both, Jim cheering you on and Medina shaking her head while smiling. 

But just as the ride was getting good, you lose your balance and slip headfirst into the water. 

With your board strap still connected to your leg, you try to swim back up to the surface. 

It was impossible with the current pulling you with it. 

You start thrashing your body, trying to move back up. 

The more you moved, the more the current took you with it. 

Fear takes control of your entire body and you feel your lungs depleting. 

You don’t know how much longer you can hold your breath. 

Seconds go by, soon to be a minute and you felt engulfed by the ocean’s mouth. 

You feel all the air from your lungs leave and you close your eyes. 

Everything feels dark and cold until you feel a pull on your body. 

 

* * *

_ Come on, come on. Breathe, breathe! _

You hear Jim’s shaking voice while also feeling hands press hard on your chest, trying to open up your lungs.

_ No no no.  _

Your eyes are so heavy, your body cold on the scorching sand.

_ Please don’t. Please. _

Your lungs are heavy, filled with salt water. All of your fingertips and toes pruned.

_ It’s my fault. This is all my fault.  _

Before you could think one last thought, think of one last memory, you feel soft lips pressed into yours. 

Air fills up your mouth and travels into your body and blows into your lungs. 

The water spills out of you and you wake up. 

 

* * *

You wake up gasping for air, spitting out any water left from your body, heaving over the wet sand and stones.

Gaining back your breaths and composure, you feel shaking fingertips trace the outline of your arms, up to your shoulders then your neck.

You look up to see Jim crying, tears soaking into his sunburnt skin. Medina standing behind him with her arms over her head, the worry was written all over her face. 

Jim wraps both of his arms around you, embracing your still body into his shaking one, apologies spilling out of his lips.

“I’m so sorry… I did this. I should’ve let you gone out… I’m sorry. I’m the worst-” Jim mumbles into your ear, smoothing your sand-crusted hair out of your face.

“Jim, please stop. It’s not your fault. I stayed there, this was my fault.” you interrupt him. 

You look at him and grab his face with both hands. 

His breathing starts to match yours, slowly down while his eyes shined into yours. They looked aquamarine with the sun bouncing off of them.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, ever,” you whisper the same words he said to you when you couldn’t stop apologizing to him the first day you met. 

You stroke your thumb to wipe a tear from his swollen cheeks as he croaks out a laugh, trying to give you a big grin. You tuck a piece of hair behind his ear with your other hand, flicking off the minerals embedded in the brown locks which crown his head. 

“Let’s go. I got a party to plan.”

 

* * *

As Jim and Medina insist on helping you and Ashley set up the party, you tell them not to worry. “Honestly I don’t even want to host this stupid thing. I honestly hate going to parties, and this one is in my house! She’s probably doing it so she can get with Ross,” you tell them, stopping at their house for Medina could take our boards and leave.

“I definitely feel that. I probably won’t go, sorry girl,” Medina apologizes to you. 

“No, none took. See you later, and thanks for teaching me!”

As Medina enters the beach house, you and Jim continue down the block to your house. Even with two houses in between you two, you recall how you could still see Jim’s room out of yours, remembering the night you called him on phone. 

“Who’s Ross?” Jim asks, turning to you as you both approach your front door.

“He’s a chef at the pub we work at. He’s our age but goes to the other school, Rancho Del Mar. Ross is the only decent dude at the place who’s sweet to Ashley without staring at her ass throughout the shift,” you rant to him, and he lets out a big laugh.

Suddenly, his smile turns into a frown, worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry about what happened today. I should’ve watched you more.”

“Jim,” you pull him in and give him a big hug, squeezing his body tightly into yours and he does the same. “Please stop blaming yourself. You saved me.”

You pull his face look into his eyes, stroking his jaw that could cut glass. 

“Thank you for saving me,” you whisper, voice full of sincerity. 

_ And sincerity is scary. _

His body relaxes under your touch and he gives you a glorious grin. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight.”

He turns around and starts to walk away, later turning back to face you before he leaves your block.

“You’re gonna love to party with me!” Jim yells for the whole neighborhood to hear.

You shake your head, laughing at the doe-eyed brunette. 

_ Make me a believer, ocean eyes.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thank you so much for reading! Please comment below of what you think so far, I love feedback. (:  
> If you want to follow me on twitter @cettereine and tumblr @unepatronne


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your strawberry-raspberry taste, your flowery flesh.  
> -Arthur Rimbaud, What Nina Answered

You walk into your house and see Ashley frantically setting up bowls and paper plates on the kitchen counter where the snacks will be at, and by the looks of the plastic bags next to her that she already went shopping. You can tell by her hair, outfit, and makeup that she was ready to have a fun night.

She finally looks up at you as you unzip your wetsuit. 

“Well thank God you finally showed up! Where have you been all day? I already got the food, but you’re always better at picking out snacks,” Ash says to you, opening a bag of Lay’s Wavy potato chips. 

_ Was that a fat joke? _

“Sorry, I went surfing with Jim and Medina,” you respond back, folding the suit in your arms. 

“Surfing, huh? We haven’t even done that! Whatever. Can you please make sure any fragile items are up hidden in mom’s room? The last thing I need is her to find her favorite Himalayan salt lamp broken.” 

You groan in annoyance as your twin sister dumps the chips in a big plastic bowl.

 

It doesn’t take long for both of you to tidy up the house and set up the snacks and drinks. Your house is big enough for people to go to several living spaces and rooms and  _ not  _ your bedroom. 

_ I don’t want anybody to get any ideas. _

Someone knocks on the door and you walk over from the kitchen to see who it was.

To your surprise, Ross stands in front of you, arms full of paper bags, filled with heavy bottles.

“Hey, Ross! I didn’t know you were coming early. Whatcha got there?” you ask, smiling at the kind boy. 

“Hey, and Ash asked if I could help you guys set up, especially with the bunch,” he winks at you as he opens the paper bags, exposing bottles of cheap vodka to you.

“Why am I not surprised,” you shake your head in amusement. “Please come in, Ashley is in the kitchen.”

You notice Ashley’s expression on her face goes from slight panic to content as she smiles at Ross.

“I’ll let you two do the punch while I get ready for tonight,” you suggest to them, realizing that you were still in your wet bathing suit, and you still wanted to take a shower.

“Okay, sis. Oh, wear something hot tonight! I want you to get laid by Mason,” Ashley yells while you climb up the stairs, shaking your head.

“In your dreams, Ash.”

 

* * *

Ashley said nobody was going to come until around eight when it would be pitch black out. Looking at your phone before you hopped into the shower, it was 6:10 p.m. This gave you time to try and look nice for once.

After you got out of the shower, you went to your room and noticed a laced black off-the-shoulder top and a pair of ripped jeans laid out on top of your bed. You didn’t put them there and they weren’t yours.

_ I swear to God Ashley. _

You think about what to do for your makeup after you dry out your hair as you connect your phone to your bluetooth speakers. Your mom was kind enough to install them in each corner of your room to create a surround sound. It was incredible like you were being engulfed by each song played, especially when you were laying on your bed.

You press shuffle on your songs and Heaven’s Only Wishful by MorMor starts playing through the speakers.

_ I'm just a poor boy _

_ Waiting for answers _

Going to your counter, you figure that if Ashley wants you to make a bold statement. You start to put on foundation when you decide that you’d give her one, especially with a dark, smokey eye look.

As you continue with your makeup, applying grey eyeshadow to your lids, you wonder what Jim will be wearing. Honestly, even if it was cute, it seemed to dawn on you that Jim’s outfits looked like his mom still picked them out for him. Casual wear, one color or striped t-shirts with khakis and jeans.

None of these matched his wild personality, or at least the one he portrays to you.

_ With the lights out, it's less dangerous _

_ You could kiss the lips of fate _

You sigh as you apply mascara, thinking sad thoughts, thinking about Jim.

_ What if he doesn’t show up? _

Shaking the notion away, you pull out your hair curler and plug it into the nearest outlet.

As you give your shoulder length hair some loose curls, you hear voices coming from downstairs getting louder and louder, insinuating that people were showing up. Music that wasn’t yours started to blast and rumbled your walls. 

Pausing your music, you take a good look at yourself in the mirror. 

It’s not that you don’t like dressing up and putting on makeup and trying hard, especially since you thought you looked good for tonight, but it just wasn’t you. Not what you wanted to do on a Saturday night.

You’d rather be bare-faced, wearing a sweatshirt and leggings, and snuggle up with someone while watching a movie. 

But this is to please your sister, and you hope Jim does show up, even if it’s just to say hello.

You slap on a dark wine color lipstick to complete your outfit, finishing your bold look.

_ He’d be great to snuggle with. _

As you leave your room, Cigarettes by Amir Obe starts blasting through the stereo system, coming from your living room.

You are absolutely shocked and amazed by how many people were already in your house. Every room, every corner, every couch, and table were taken over by your fellow classmates.

Each step you take you could feel a new pair of eyes watching you as you try to find your twin sister.

You find Ashley and Ross where you left them, in the kitchen right next to the punch bowl. Except they both looked like they’ve had a couple of drinks already by how close they were getting to each. 

Ashley finally notices you as you approach them, grabbing you to give you a hug. 

“Sis,  _ sooo  _ many people are here, I didn’t think they would show up. Literally, the whole senior class is in our house, can’t you believe it?” Ashley asks you, slurring some of her words. 

“Yeah it’s a dream come true!” you respond sarcastically. “Hey, have you seen Jim at all?”

She shakes her head before looking back at Ross. “Isn’t he a cutie?”

“The cutest,” you approach Ross and pull him in for a hug. “Make sure she vomits in the sink, okay?”

Ross laughs and nods his head, “Of course.”

You head over to the snack counter and pull up a chair that was surprisingly empty, and eating your feelings sounded like a good idea. 

As soon as you started slamming pretzels in your mouth, you hear the voice you’ve been waiting for all night. 

“Hey,” Jim speaks through the noise, only about a foot away from you. You stop chewing and swallow the carbs in your mouth, cheeks turning bright red.

He was wearing a white t-shirt over a faded jean jacket, fake wool outlining the opening, and navy jeans with grey sneakers. 

This Jim Mason had more edge to him, and you liked it a lot.

He takes a step towards you, reaching a hand passed you and grabbing a fistful of pretzels. 

Jim opens his mouth and shoves the pretzels in his mouth, humming loudly and looking right at you with his glorious blue eyes. “I fucking love pretzels.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him, not at that moment and not ever. Jim always the person who would do whatever to make you feel better, to make you feel less embarrassed, and you were grateful for him. 

He leans into you more, his lips grazing the outline of your ear.

“You look really good tonight,” he whispers in a low, husky voice. 

Shivers travel down your spine, your breaths become heavy, and you refuse to turn your head to face him. “Thanks, you too.”

Jim pulls his head back as you keep your head lowered so he wouldn’t notice how red your cheeks were. 

“I’m going to get a drink, do you want one?” Jim asks, and you could still feel his gaze on you. 

You give him a nod, still not looking up. “The punch bowl is in the kitchen.”

Watching as he walked away from you and into the kitchen, you and Ashley make eye contact.

She mouths  _ GET IT BITCH  _ as Jim introduces himself to Ross, shaking hands with him.

You roll your eyes at her and give her the finger. But you wanted to be confident with him, especially if you wanted something to happen. Flirting can only go so far.

_ Don’t you want something to happen? _

Jim comes back with two drinks in his hands, giving on to you and taking a seat next to yours at the snack counter. 

“Thanks. I’m more of a white wine girl myself, but this will get the job done,” you smile at him, turning your body to face him better.

“Oh, you already have a preference I see! I thought you didn’t like going out?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I’d rather stay in and drink,” you shrug while releasing a little giggle. “Well, I guess I’m doing that now, aren’t I?”

“Perhaps, but it’s a little different.” Jim scoots his chair so he can get closer to you.

“Oh, and why is that?” you ask, taking a shit out of the spiked punch. 

“Because you’re with me,” Jim answers and gives you a wink. 

_ Damn, he’s good. _

 

You could talk to Jim all night long and never get bored of him. It was after ten o’clock, the party was still going strong, and nothing could split you two apart. 

Especially since both of you were on your third cup of punch. You weren’t drunk, but you felt good, confident enough to stare into his eyes and get lost in them.

You and Jim shared so many similarities, and differences, comparing life back in Michigan to life now in Palos Verdes. How you both missed the weather back at home, especially in the fall and spring. Jim hated the winter though, the cold and snow bothered him too much apparently. 

 

You ask him why Medina didn’t come tonight too.

“Gave me some lame excuse, said she was finishing up an art project. She hates parties too,” Jim says, taking another swig of his drink, stilling staring at you. 

“Fair, but they don’t suck with you.”

Jim looks down but he was too late to hide his red cheeks.

_ I made Jim Mason blush! _

Before you could continue the conversation, you hear Too Much by Zayn come on. 

You straighten your back and smile at the living room, looking at all the drunk seniors dancing around the open space in front of your fireplace. 

“You like this song, don’t you?” Jim comments, noticing your changed composure. 

You give him a nod and stand up. 

“Dance with me,” you insist, reaching your hand for his.

He doesn’t hesitate to take it. 

You both make your way into the living room, you’re ahead bopping your head to the beat.

_ Must be an addiction _

_ I wanted it all, didn't expect it to fall _

You felt free, felt fearless at the moment, swaying to the beat in the middle, surrounded by your drunk classmates. Out in the open, with people, with Jim. This wasn’t you dancing by yourself in your room, but it felt the same with. 

Jim grabs your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

As you ease under his touch, you can’t help but feel how warm he was, how comfortable he made you feel. 

_ I guess I want too much _

_ I just want love and lust _

Jim wraps both of his arms around you, resting his head on top of your shoulder.

You rest your head against his chest, wanting to stay in his arms until the world ended.

_ You just can't love enough _

_ That's why I need a touch _

He leans into your ear once more, your shivers come back more intensely now. 

“Can I show you something?” he whispers, his soft voice was filled with milk and honey.

Whether it was the alcohol flowing through your veins or the sweet feeling between your legs, you were curious about what he had in store. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” you answer, taking his hand in yours, making your way upstairs.

 

As you close the door to your room, Jim looks at your walls, covered in posters of your favorite bands, artists, and movies. 

“Your room is sick,” he tells you, staring at your Cigarettes after Sex poster. 

You loved his curiosity, but you wanted him to cut to the chase. 

“What did you want to show me?” you ask eagerly. 

Before he turns around to face you, Jim pulls out something from the inside of his jacket.   
You look down to see Jim holding a rolled joint.

“Um,” you stutter out, shocked of his little gift.

“Have you ever smoked weed before?” Jim asks, doing his famous head tilt.

“I did once,” you answer, trying to prove to him that you aren’t a prude. “I just didn’t get high.”

Jim chuckles before he makes his way over to your bed and sits on the end of it. 

“You never get high your first time,” he insists, patting down on your bed for you to come over.

“But I’ll get you high,” Jim winks as he pulls out a lighter from the same pocket.

_ Boy, you have no idea. _

Before you join him, you walk over to your bluetooth speaker, connect it to your phone, and press shuffle like when you were getting ready for the night, and More Than Words by Isabella.

You walk over and sit by Jim, who has already taken the first hit.

_ Walking on the clouds _

_ Your galaxies they speak _

He blows the smoke in the opposite direction as he passes you the joint.

You inhale through, filling your lungs with the psychoactive drug, but you cough excessively when you exhale it out. 

Jim laughs at you. “Easy girl, don’t hurt yourself on the first hit.”

You give him a dirty glare and take another hit, this time blowing the smoke in his face. 

_ And I'll be a fool for a lover who holds my heart _

“I’m not easy,” you smirk, passing him back the joint.

He smiles back, taking the offer. “I know, you’re so difficult.” 

 

Several minutes go by, you and Jim passing the joint back to each other after a hit. In the process, your head becomes light, your legs feel shaky but they don’t move, and it makes you feel so  _ good _ .

California Nights by Best Coast now plays through the speaker, and you feel like you’re on cloud nine.

You let out a giggle and throw your body back on the bed, making you stare at your ceiling, which was covered in glow-up star constellations.

_ California nights _

_ Make me feel so happy I could die _

“It worked,” you finally answer, trying to suppress small laughs from your mouth.

Jim laughs at you and joins in laying down right next to you, staring at the ceiling. “I told you I could.”

“Don’t get cocky, motherfucker,” you’re shocked by the words that just escaped your mouth, covering it with your hand and laughing uncontrollably. 

Jim gapes his mouth wide open, shifting to his side and resting his head in his hand, raised up by his arm so he could face you. “How dare you?” 

He bites his lower lip and you inch closer to him. Bringing your hand to his face, you graze your fingertips softly along his temple. 

Jim sighs as you brush the loose pieces of brown hair away from his face.

“Do you remember the Tunnel of Trees, along M-119?” he breathly asks, his flesh blooming with warmth underneath your touch, like a flower in spring.

He’s talking about scenic road winds, one of Michigan’s most iconic attractions. It started in Harbor Springs, the small tourist town right next to your old home. 

Miles upon miles of hardwoods and evergreens covering your view. It’s brilliant in the fall, aflame in red, orange, and yellow leaves, and you feel like you’re traveling at the beginning of a rainbow. You’ve haven’t seen the fall scenery since you’ve moved to Palos Verdes.

“Of course I do,” you answer, keeping your focus on his scorching skin, now traveling your touch down to his cheek and jaw, stroking his sharp structure. 

“I-I want to go back so badly, I miss it so much,” he whispers as he now brings a hand to your exposed shoulder. “I want to see the colors again.”

Jim rubs his thumb softly in your skin and you moan on contact, your breaths getting heavier and heavier. You trace a finger along his lower lip, which slightly quivered. 

“What made you think about it?” you ask with a whisper, now looking into his eyes. 

Pools of lust and cyan, surrounded by rose-colored flesh. 

_ I never wanna get so high _

_ That I can't come back down to real life _

“Because,” Jim trying to be firm, looking back into your eyes. “Because I see colors when I’m with you.”

_ And look you in the eyes and say _

_ "Baby, you are mine" _

He grazes your finger with his tongue, keeping eye contact with you and making you gasp.

Jim gives the leathered tip one last flick, and then it was game over.

As you mouth collides with Jim’s, you can’t help but whimper on impact, melting into sweet lips you’ve dreamt of kissing the past three nights. 

Jim tasted like strawberries and raspberries, so sweet and savory that you couldn’t get enough of it. You hold his face with both hands as he wraps his arms around your waist, both of you doing a part of trying to get as close as you could to each other.

“Jim,” you sigh into his sweet mouth, but you didn’t know what to say next. 

_ I never want to stop this. You taste so sweet. I see the colors too. _

Your high from the joint was wearing off, but Jim was bringing a new one out of you. 

Jim turns his body so he lays on top of you, releasing his swollen lips from yours and starts nipping on your neck. 

Grabbing your sheets from underneath, you moan his name louder. You try to squeeze your legs to compress the pleasure in between them, but Jim pries them open with his hands, placing his body in between. 

You feel his head and mouth travel down your body, making you shake and tremble with fear and pleasure all mixed together in one sick love potion. 

He slowly lifts up your shirt and starts kissing your stomach, leaving your skin marked by trails of hot suckles.

“I-I’ve never,” you begin to say, your voice shaken and breathless. 

“I got you, baby,” he purrs against you, looking in your eyes as he licked your navel with a smirk “I got you.”

He then dips his head even lower this time, biting the belt loops on your jeans, and you arch your back in response. Whimpers leave your mouth and you grind your hip into his face, making him groan against the fabric.

Jim looks up at you, your zipper in between his teeth now. “May I?” he mumbles through the metal in his mouth.

You could only nod your head, biting your lower lip to suppress another moan. 

Jim surprises you by coming back up to you and kissing you hard on the lips. He groans as he parts his lips with his tongue, movements of a predator attacking his prey. You manage to cease his tongue and suck in it aggressively, making him groan even louder. 

He pulls away and leans into your forehead with a gentle kiss. “I promise I’ll make you feel good.” he breathes above your eyes, making you shiver.

You feel a pull on your zipper and Jim pulls down your jeans while you adjust your legs to kick them off. 

Jim lowers his head back down, now in between your legs this time. 

With your pants now gone, the only part of your lower half that was exposed to him was your hot core, which was soaking the underwear that covered it.

Jim starts sucking at your inner thigh, leaving little marks along the way. This makes you grab the sheets from underneath, getting ready for what’s to come next.

When he finally brings his mouth to your core, he pushes his nose into the fabric inhales at your folds, a humming noise coming from his throat. 

You thrust your hips into his face, gasping at his touch and shocked by your eagerness. 

Jim pulls your underwear to the side and inserts a finger inside you, gasping at how wet you already were for him.

Your moans grow louder as he takes his thumb and circles it around the clit, pushing some of your wetness around your folds and the rest slithers down your thigh and onto the bed. The pleasure inside of you increased as you rocked your hips back and forth while he pulled his finger in and out of your pussy.

As he inserts another finger inside you stretch you out more, you bring a hand to the brown locks that crown his head and massage his scalp. 

You didn’t think the sensation in your cunt could grow any more until Jim proves that notion wrong when he brings his mouth to your core. 

Jim Mason kept his promise, for all of the sucking and nibbling and biting at your clit gave you the arousal of a lifetime. He made you feel almost  _ too  _ good.

You grab a handful of his brown locks as he rolled his tongue between your folds, pushing him deeper into your core to get better taste, you both release matching moans.

With two fingers inside your pussy and a mouth sucking the soul out of you, you didn’t know how much longer you could take of Jim Mason. 

Your legs started to tremble, your moans turned into howls, and pleasure raised up in your core. Jim could feel that you were near your end too, for he couldn’t stop licking the sap which tried to escape you. 

And when Jim curled his fingers inside to hit your sweet spot and bite down on your folds with sharp teeth, you knew you had to let go. 

The unraveling felt like a color storm, your mind and body swarmed by ecstasy and bliss. Jim’s lips still suckled at your core to swallow your rushing wetness.

Red from the lust, orange from the heat, yellow from the lights. 

As you finished your release, Jim continued to lick as much of your nectar as he could to make sure he didn’t leave any behind. 

Exhausted, you pull your body away from Jim’s mouth to shuffle back to the top of the bed, breaths heavy from the euphoria. 

Jim shuffles over to your side, resting his back on the bedpost behind him. 

Even with sweat stuck to your forehead, your body shivered, either from the loss of heat or from you finally taking back control of your body. 

Looking over, you see Jim taking off his jean jacket, slipping it right off and putting the heavy material over your shoulders. 

“You’re okay?” Jim asks, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you closer to him.

You smile at him as you rub the wool outline in between your thumb and index finger. “Better than that,” you respond.

Pushing your arms into his jacket’s sleeves, you nestle your head into Jim’s chest, feeling warm again. 

“I saw them, Jim,” you mumble, tilting your head to get a better look at him. 

Cerulean eyes stare back at you, full of wonder by what you meant at first, but then they seemed to shine by knowing what you were going to say next.

“I saw the colors, and they were beautiful. Thank you, Jim,” you murmured, resting your head once more against him.

Jim pulls the blankets over the both of you then kisses your head gently, sighing with sweet comfort. 

“No, thank you, sweetheart”, he whispers back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please comment below of what you thought, I love feedback! (:  
> My twitter is @cettereine and my tumblr is @unepatronne if you want to follow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes yes yes I do like you. I am afraid to write the stronger word.”  
> -Virginia Woolf, letter to Vita-Sackville-West

You vaguely remembered what happened afterward. There were soft kisses exchanged, endless praises spilling from your mouth and into his. 

You could recall Jim’s lashes tickling your cheek as his eyes kept on fluttering, showing how tired he was, and because of the weed, the two of you couldn’t stay awake for long. 

Ashley always talked about how she used to smoke a lot last year right before bed because it would help with her insomnia, but you just thought she was hanging out with too many druggies. 

You woke up wrapped in Jim’s arms, still wearing his jean jacket, and felt your underwear wrapped around your ankles. This proved that last night was actually real, not just a wishful dream, and you smile at the thought.

Lifting your head from his chest, you notice Jim was still sleeping, breathing deeply with tiny snores slipping from his lips. You were grateful you got the chance to see him like this, to study him, because it truly showed how angelic he looked. Tossed chocolate hair in his face, long jet black eyelashes you were so jealous of, rose-colored cheeks paired with honeysuckle skin, plumped cherry lips begging to be kissed. 

As you move up and give him a soft peck on the corner of his mouth, Jim sharply inhales through his nose and starts to flutter his eyes open. After giving his body a good stretch before exhaling, Jim quickly wraps his arms around you, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Well good morning, sleeping beauty,” you whisper, wrapping your arms around him as well and scratching his head, and he hums in response. “I’d thought you’d never wake up.”

Jim starts laying gentle kisses on your neck, adjusting his body upwards so you’re directly underneath him. 

“Well now I’m up, and I’m ready to finish what I started,” he purrs out just before he starts sucking on the base of your throat.

Hoping he would leave a mark, you directly moan into his ear, insinuating to go deeper into your flesh, in which he gracefully obliges. You wrap a leg around Jim’s waist and grind your hips into his groin, your core already getting wet as you feel his erection grow more and more. 

Thank goodness Jim’s groans were mumbled into your throat and your bodies were still covered by the blankets when Ashley opened the door and walked in on the two of you. 

“Oh my god I  _ fucking  _ knew it,” you hear your sister gasps and immediately let go of Jim to look up at your sister.

“Do you even know how to  _ knock _ ?” you ask her, brows furrowed and pissed off. Jim turns over to lay on his back to face your twin, having a big smirk on his face instead.

“Dude, I’m just saying I noticed you two left before anybody else left,” Ashley turns around to exit your room, trying to contain her excitement for you. “I’m making bacon and pancakes, by the way, it will be done in ten minutes.”

As you hear your sister’s footsteps go downstairs, you bury your face in the blankets to hide your burning red cheeks from Jim. “I’m so sorry. My sister still doesn’t know what manners are.”

Looking up at the ceiling, Jim lets out some chuckles, clearly not as embarrassed as you were.

“Don’t apologize, babe. She didn’t know. And besides, she’s making us breakfast!”

He turns to hover on top of you once more, pulling the blankets away from your face so he could plant a soft kiss on your forehead. You ease under his lips and look up at his kind, grinning face.

“Now, let’s go eat.”

 

No matter how many times Ashley could piss you off, you could never stay bad at her, especially when she cooks for you. She was always the best at making meals for the two of you when your mother was away, which was occasionally a lot ever since she got her advertising job in Palos Verdes. 

And Jim probably loved your sister’s pancakes more than you, humming after each bite and slathering more maple syrup each time he got another serving. 

The house wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be after having so many people over, with a couple empty solo cups on the floor and a bag of Cheetos on the couch. This meant less time cleaning and more time hanging out with Jim before you and Ashley had to go to work.

“Hey Ash, did your boyfriend not spend the night too? Ross was his name, right?” Jim asks, mumbling with a mouthful of bacon and syrup. 

Your sister chokes on her orange juice, wiping her face with a napkin so she wouldn’t spit on the snack counter. “Um, yeah Ross. He’s just a friend. He spent the night, but he had to open the kitchen early at the pub.”

Without hesitation, you call her out on her bullshit, “I don’t think friends just cum inside each other, Ashley.”

Jim bursts out laughing, grabbing his chest and tries to center himself from falling off his chair, while your sister stared at you, cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger.

“Bitch, you have the  _ audacity _ to say that shit while I literally saw you and lover boy getting it on before ten in the morn-”

“We didn’t have sex, Ash. We were too high to fucking see, I promise,” Jim interrupts her, looking at her with serious eyes. Your sister breaks eye contact with him and turns to face you, wanting to know if what he stated was true.

“We didn’t Ashley, I would tell you,” you assure her, cheeks turning pink for the second time this morning, and you feel Jim’s hand reach your open one and squeezes tightly. 

Ashley nods to the both of you, taking your empty plates and setting them in the dishwasher. “Well, I’m so glad you’re not a puss anymore. See Jim, she would  _ never  _ smoke with me. This is a good change. I can feel it,” your sister gives you a sincere grin, and you couldn’t help but give it back.

Jim was good for you, and Ross was good for her. You need men to comfort you, but it was nice to have him around, to have them both around. 

You’ve been the most relaxed since your father passed away, and you thank Jim for that.

But of course, nothing gold can stay.

As Jim was licking his sticky syrup fingers clean, you feel a vibration in the inside pocket of Jim’s jean jacket. You reach in and take his phone out, and see Medina was calling him. “It’s your sister,” you tell him.

Jim curses under his breath, taking his phone and sliding off the chair to go into the living room to talk to his twin.

You could only make out some things he was saying, but it didn’t sound all too good.

“Medina...Look, I’m sorry...I know she’s probably worried...Tell her to relax...Jesus f...I’m coming home soon…” 

Jim comes back into the kitchen, looking worried and also annoyed. You didn’t what was wrong, but you felt bad for him.

“Hey, I would stay and help clean up, but my mom wants me home. I’m sorry, she said it’s urgent,” Jim grunted, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

You bring a hand to his shoulder, gently rubbing his muscle with your thumb and he relaxes under your touch. “Literally, we’re fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

As you start pulling his jacket off of your body, Jim holds up his hand and gestures you to stop.

“You can still wear it. I don’t mind,” he insists.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve never been that girl who nags her man to keep his clothes to wear,” you assure him, and the both of you look over at Ashley, noticing she was wearing a black sweatshirt that definitely was too big to be her’s. 

Jim chuckles, kindly taking his jacket when you pull it off of you. “Okay, well I’ll see you ladies tomorrow.”

Before leaving, Jim bends down and kisses you on the cheek, slowly moving over to your ear and whispers, “Goodbye, color storm.” Your cheeks turn into roses on impact, and you knew Jim wanted to make that happen again.

Just as you hear Jim shut the door, Ashley runs over to you and takes the seat right next to you by the snack counter where Jim was at eating breakfast.

“So..” your sister travels off, hitting your arm with her elbow.

“Ashley I swear we didn’t have sex!” you convince her, getting a little annoyed your sister thought you were lying.

“Oh I believe you, but a couple of the Bay Boys thought they heard some poor girl moaning upstairs, and I only allowed people to shag on the couch or guest bedroom,” Ashley winks at you and you wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Fine, he went, um, down there,” you hesitate to give her details, uncomfortable about the entire conversation in general. 

Ashley grabs your glass and swigs down your remaining orange juice, “Must have some wicked tongue.”

“ASHLEY!” you yell in response, but you calm yourself down and try to turn the tables on her. “Well, how was Ross?”

She seats down the glass, moving her finger along the rim. “Well nobody fucks me like me, but he came pretty damn close.”

You bury your head in your hands, wanting to remove yourself from the entire fucking planet. “Oh my god..”

“Well get up! We gotta clean the place before we go to work so mom won’t know what happened!”

You get up from the seat and grab a trash bag to start picking up the empty solo cups on the floor.

 

* * *

The school week was as normal as could be, going to boring classes, eating lunch with Ashley, Jim, and the rest, and talking to Medina about music and northern Michigan during art class.

“I was so worried when you went under,” Medina spills out, and you’re surprised by her statement. “We should’ve never went out.”

You grab her hand and look at her, wondering why she would take the blame for your mistake. “Don’t blame yourself, Medina. It was my fault and you guys saved me.”

Medina shakes her head, voice full of disappointment. “No, Jim saved you. I stood there like a goddamn statue.” You refused to believe her viewpoint, but she wouldn’t budge.

 

On Friday, your teacher tells your physics class that there will be a quiz on Monday. You weren’t worried about it at all, since you’ve already been studying during breaks at work, but Jim was the one who looked worried, and you could tell by his bouncing knee.

“Don’t worry, we can study at my place on Saturday or something. I have the day off,” you tell him, placing your hand on his knee and he stops bouncing. 

He turns to you and gives you a big grin you couldn’t smile back to. “I’d love that, thanks.”

As you both walk out of the library after the sixth period ended, Jim turns the opposite way instead of walking back with you to your locker like normal.

Thinking you did something wrong, you start to ask, ”Jim what’s wrong-”

“I don’t wanna be late for my first day, I’ll see you soon!” Jim winks at you before running down the hallway and exiting the main doors, leaving you in confusion by his words.

_ First day for what? _

 

Like the week before, you and Ashley both work on Friday nights, and she let you drive  _ and  _ have control of the car music.

_ Lucky day! _

Greek God by Conan Gray was blasting through the speakers while you were trying to find a parking space in the employee parking lot right behind the pub. As you were getting out of the car, Ashley walks over to Ross, who was with a bunch of kitchen staff employees smoking and kisses him on the cheek and you catch him blushing.

_ Just a friend my ass. _

You tug her on her black blouse to get a move on so you two weren’t late, making your way through the creepy alleyway and into the back of the restaurant. 

After your sister clocks into the computer, you start to put in your employee password when she whispers to you, “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

You look over, and you see Jim Mason, in work uniform, talking to a veteran busser. He catches you staring at him and he gives you a friendly wave.

_ What the absolute fuck. _

The busser walks away, allowing Jim to approach you and your sister. “Hey ladies!”

“What the absolute fuck Jim? Stalking my sister now, eh?” Ashley blirts out before you could say it yourself. Guess twin telepathy is a real thing.

Baffled, Jim shakes his head. “Oh my god no! Okay now I know where you’re coming from, but that wasn’t the case at all, promise! Jim explains himself, assuring us he wasn’t the male lead in a Netflix original. “Medina thought it would be good for each of us to get a job during the school year, and so we both went in the country club to get desk receptionist jobs. You know, easy stuff!”

Jim explaining the story made you feel better and less creeped out about the situation.

“Well, turns out the people who run this place are sexist pigs because they only wanted Medina for the desk job because of her ‘bright smile’ and they wanted me for a busboy because they needed ‘a strong dude’ for the job. And also they didn’t have any serving jobs open.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his last comment. “Well, that means that Ashley and I are your bosses too, and you have to do what we say or else you won’t get tipped out.”

Surprised by your remark, Jim makes his way towards you, closing the gap by sticking his finger in your apron pocket and pulling you closer to him.

This situation wasn’t going to work, because you already wanted to jump his bones and it’s only been the first five minutes of your shift.

“Tell me what to do baby, and I’ll fucking do it,” Jim coos, his heavy breaths matching yours. He lets go of your apron and you feel yourself fall back on your heels, almost losing balance but you gain composure so he wouldn’t notice. “I gotta finish paperwork, I’ll see you later.”

As Jim walks away, Ashley moves closer you and starts shaking her head.

“Damn, that mother fucker is  _ good _ .”

 

The shift went faster than you expected, maybe because Jim didn’t start bussing your tables until the last two hours because he took forever filling out his W-2 forms. 

Jim was a good worker, you and the other servers would ask him to clear off their tables or take a tub back to the dishwasher and he would do it without hesitation and no backtalk, unlike some bussers you’ve had in the pub.

_ This could be good for him after all. _

He was also very kind to your fellow coworkers, even having small talks with Ross and the other kitchen staff boys while he would pass them going back to the dish.

You all got done at around ten that night, and you made your way towards the car when you noticed your keys were missing. Looking up you see Ashley riding front and Ross in the passenger seat.

Before you could ask her  _ What the fuck  _ she interrupts you, “I’m giving Ross a ride home first. Hope you don’t mind!”

“I can give her a ride home,” Jim shouts, walking towards you and the car. 

Before you could express your opinions, Ashley goes, “Okay perfect! See you later beautiful.” Driving away, you flip your sister off and Jim laughs, now right by your side.

“You honestly didn’t have to,” you tell him, crossing your arms and looking him in disbelief.

“We literally live so close to each other, and I doubt you wanted to be in the car with those two lovebirds,” Jim protests, reaching a hand to hold your elbow. 

Relaxing under his touch, you nod your head in agreement. “You’re right. Thank you, Jim.”

 

Pulling in your driveway, Jim parks the car while My Love by Bahamas played through his car’s speakers. “So, can we study for physics tomorrow?”

You turn to face him while grabbing your bag and jacket. “Yeah around one tomorrow? Gives you enough time to study so you can party late.”

Jim chuckles, looking almost baffled you would say such a thing. “Last weekend will do me in for a while I think.” He tilts his head as he starts lightly brushing your arm with his hand. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to just stay in for the night. Like watch a movie or something, order some pizza? You pick both, I don’t care what we get.”

Whether it was his gentle fingertips heating up your skin or the fact he’d rather be with you instead of partying made your heart flutter. No one ever wanted to spend that much time with you, not even your own twin sister.

“I’d love that Jim, honestly,” you smile at him, cheeks red as a summer rose.

“Perfect,” Jim grins back and bites his lower lip, and you bend over to bite it back without hesitation. His lips felt soft as silk and tasted like juicy grapefruits, and you grab his chin to deepen the kiss. You start to push your tongue into his sweet mouth and he allows it by sucking it in, making you whimper. This rhythm, this dancing of your mouths could on forever you thought. Nobody could make you feel as good as Jim could, and you never wanted it to stop. You’re the first on to pull away, even though it felt so wrong, and you purr into his mouth. “You’re perfect.”

As you shut the car door when you got out, you rest your head on top of the cracked window glass, looking at Jim all doe-eyed.

“Little Caesar’s, with pepperoni and cheese, stuff breadsticks, and The Shape of Water,” you tell him the order, and he nods in agreement. 

 

“Okay, babe. I’ll be here by one.” Jim backs up the car and drives down the block. You were still standing in your driveway as he made his way up his driveway. When he gets out, he pauses before entering his house, staring at you.

You could barely tell from the dark, but you knew Jim was smiling at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it in one night so bear with me lol.  
> Please comment below and let me know what you think, I love feedback and I feel like I need to hear some.   
> Thanks again for letting me share this :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because your heart was light as lace, bright-spangled as the dew,”  
> \- Marya Zaturenska, Imprisoned Chimes

Going by his word, Jim parked at the side of the road right in front of your house at one o’clock the next day, honking his horn way too many times. You curse to yourself, knowing your mother could hear the noise he was making outside. Running down the stairs, you try to go unnoticed, but she catches you right before you open the front door. 

“Who the hell is honking outside?” she asks, trying to look outside the window to see who the culprit was. 

“My friend Jim, mom. I gotta go, love you,” you hastily respond, knowing she would ask more questions. You vaguely hear her say, “Is that the Mason-” before you shut the door and make your way to the car. 

Opening the passenger door, I’m so tired by Lauv shoves its way out and into your eardrums. 

“Hey, babe! It’s a banger, right?” Jim yells to overpower the music, smiling through the funky beat.

You smile at the blue-eyed boy, wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and khaki pants. It was the only thing distracting you to not stare at his pink, swollen lips. 

As you shut the car door, you slowly turn down the music so you could actually answer him without raising your voice. “Yeah it is, but I don’t think my mom likes it.” 

Jim shrugs your answer off, smirking through your window and looking back at your house. “Don’t worry, I’m really good with parents,” Jim winks at you, taking the car out of the park. 

“Let’s just study physics for right now, hotshot,” you tell him as he drives away from your house and into the city. 

 

You and Jim arrived at the library to study for your quiz on Monday, finding a perfect break room in the basement to study in, excluding yourselves from other students. 

You were making great progress, acing your practice problems with electricity and net charges. While Jim, on the other hand, was on the struggle bus. He looked so adorable being confused it was almost unbearable.

“I still don’t understand,” Jim confesses, shaking his head as he sets his pencil down on the practice worksheet. 

You can’t help but chuckle at his incompetence. “Jim, you literally subtract the electrons from protons then multiply that by the charge of an electron. It’s not hard.”

“Okay, but why do we even have to learn about this? I’m never going to use this after we graduate, so what’s the point?” Jim was so irritated over one problem, you honestly felt bad for him when Monday would come. 

“Well, I have to take physics in college too, it’s for the degree I want to pursue,” you tell him, turning your chair to face him better, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. “I hate this as much as you do, but I just gotta suck it up and learn it.”

Jim looks at you, nodding his head in agreement. He slowly raises up his arm to grab your open hand, bringing it towards his lap. He smiles at your hand as his thumb slowly circles around the soft spot of your skin. 

“What do you want to do?” he asks, not making eye contact with you.

“I want to go back to Michigan for college, particularly Michigan State to study human anatomy,” you reveal to him. 

This was something you haven’t anyone yet, even told your sister or mother. You didn’t even know how they would feel about you going back, and you were almost done with your application. “Then, I can go to medical school to become a doctor. Not sure what kind, but I want to help people.”

“You want to go back,” he whispers, voice low and warm, his words felt as tender as his touch, fingers tracing the outline of your wrist. 

Shivers start to flow down your spine, reacting to his delicate effect, but you hated talking about yourself. “And you?”

“Not sure,” Jim sighs, his hand making its way up to your forearms, unearthing each blue vein. “I promised Medina that we would leave and travel. Not sure where, preferably somewhere warm, but anywhere but here. But after that, I’m clueless.”

Scooching your chair closer to him, you bring your legs in between his, grabbing his face with both hands and giving him a little shake. His eyes looked like the sea when he looked at you.

“Hey, you’ll figure it out. I know you will,” you assure him, giving him a big smile. 

Jim’s hand leaves your arm and brings both of his to yours, gently bringing them down in his hold. 

“Look, I know we haven’t known each other for a very long time, but I already know that you have so much compassion, so much love to give,” Jim’s husky voice began to slightly tremble, squeezing your hands a little bit tighter to counteract it. 

_ What is it, Jim? _

“Of course you want to help people, because that’s how selfless and kind you are,” he blurts out, almost laughing at himself. “I guess what I’m trying to ask is if you wanted to be my girlfriend because I can’t help but want to feel your compassion as well.”

There were no words to speak, for none came to your head to think. Jim Mason, the boy with sky blue eyes and rose lips, wanted to be your boyfriend. You’ve never had been in a relationship before, you didn’t know what to expect. 

But you knew how you felt about him, about Jim. And that was the only thing that mattered. 

“I-I,” your shaky and heavy breaths weren’t helping you say what you wanted to say. 

_ Fuck yes, fuck yes.  _

Jim leans over and kisses you on the forehead, and you relax under his soft lips. “Take your time, I just wanted you to know.”

You fuddle with your hands as you shake your head, grinning like a fucking idiot.

“Okay,” was the only thing you would wheeze out. 

“Well, break time is over, now teach me again about electrostatic force,” Jim scoots away from your legs, facing the table once again, and starts writing down the next problem. 

 

* * *

You both left the library at around six, having enough time for Jim to finally understand how to find the magnitude of a given electric field. Before going back to your house, Jim makes stops at Little Caesar’s to pick up the pizza that you wanted, and to Family Video to rent The Shape of Water, your favorite film from last year. You wanted to pay for at least the movie, but Jim insisted he would pay for both, all thanks to the twenty bucks he made from tips the night before.

“What’s it about,” Jim asks, examining the cover of the DVD case. 

“Basically this woman fucks a fish man,” you tell him, giggling at your short and ridiculous answer.

“Sounds like PornHub to me,” you gently punch him in the stomach as he finishes his sarcastic remark. 

“Of course you would know, sicko.” 

 

As you park the car on the street and enter your house, you notice the kitchen light was on, wondering who was there. You hoped it was Ashley, but your wish didn’t come true. 

“Hi, sweetie! You’ve been gone all day, and I was just-” your mother stops mid-sentence as she sees you and Jim make your way into the room. She darts her eyes at Jim, who was holding a box of greasy pizza in his hands. 

“And who this might be?” she questions, drying her wet hands on a kitchen towel.

“Hello ma’am, I’m Jim. It’s very nice to meet you,” he introduces himself, shrugging his shoulders and lifting up the pizza box. “I’d shake your hand, but the greasy has soaked into the bottom. 

To your surprise, your mother belts out a burst of sudden laughter, making you jump. You’ve never brought a boy home before, but every time Ashley would you thought your mother was going to eat those boys alive. 

“Well, aren’t you a cutie pie, huh?” she walks over and squeezes his cheeks, making them all rosy. Jim could only blush, for he couldn’t move his arms up. “Having a little pizza and movie date, honey? What did you pick?”

“The Shape of Water,” you answer her, walking over to the open living room and popping in the movie to the DVD player. 

“She loves that weird movie, but don’t ask me why,” you hear her tell Jim, and you’re glad they both couldn’t see your eye roll.

“Don’t worry, I get next pick,” he assures your mother, putting down the pizza box on the snack counter. 

“Good boy,” she responds back as you return to the kitchen. “Now, I’d love to chat with your little snack, honey, but I actually have a date as well myself. Hopefully, Ava picked a better blind date than last time, or I’ll for sure beat her in tennis again.”

As she exits the kitchen, you look over at Jim and notice his face went white.

_ Was it something she said? _

Your mother turns around as she opens the door, looking over at Jim. “You’re new here, what’s your last name, honey?” she asks him.

“Mason, ma’am,” he gulps down. 

She nods her head. “I see. Well, have fun kids, I’ll be back before midnight.”

As your mother shuts the door at her departure, you start to remember something she said about Jim’s mother after you and Ashley got home from work on the first day of school.

_ That’s the family who moved here from Michigan a couple weeks ago. They’re just down the block from us. Heard the kids are nice, but the mom is supposedly kinda crazy. _

You knew something was up, but you didn’t want to bring it up, not on your first date.

“I’ll grab the plates, and you grab the water cups. Second shelf on the left.”

Jim snapped out of his pale trance and walked over to grab the cups.

_ What does she know? _

 

To your surprise, Jim fucking loved the movie, especially by Elsa. He would look so admired by her presence, the way she would communicate to friend Giles and the rest, her sign language full of emotion and rage, and you could tell this intrigued him. 

_ When he looks at me, the way he looks at me. He does not know what I lack or how I am incomplete. He sees me for what I am, as I am. _

You would hear him whisper “Wow” every now and then, and you would look up at him each time.

You were so happy he was enjoying it. 

You were cuddled in his warm, you in front and him behind, wrapped around in one of those heavy “anxiety blankets”, and you never wanted to get up. 

It was nice to see him like this, his muscles relaxed, his body warm, brown hair thrown into his face over his cerulean eyes, lips rosy and soft looking. 

You wanted always remember him this way.

The pizza was already demolished by the time the film credits were rolling, and Jim sighed in disappointment.

“She loved him,” you hear him whisper, breathing heavy behind you.

You look up at Jim and notice his cheeks were slightly swollen from dried up tears. 

“I know,” you mumble back. Even if it was from the movie, you wanted to kiss his tears away. 

“When nobody else did, when everybody else thought he was a monster,” Jim croaked out, and you could hear his tears coming back again.

You never wanted to see him like this, and you wanted to make it go away.

In one swift motion, you grab Jim and push him down on the couch, lifting your body and legs to rest on top of him. 

The room was dark and empty, only moonlight shining through the windows, the light hitting Jim’s face so perfectly you thought an angel laid beneath you. 

He looked so delicate laying down, his heart pounding in his chest. You caressed his face in both hands and thought you were holding a star.

_ Heart was light as lace, bright-spangled as the dew. _

“Jim, I know it must hurt to see him like that,” you assure him, brushing his fresh tears away from his cheeks with your thumbs. “But he had her in the end, and that’s all that matters.”

As you lean down to kiss his swollen skin, Jim stops you and puts a finger on your lips to separate you two. 

“Do I have you?” he asks, breaths low and heavy. 

And this time, you gave him the answer he most desperately needed to hear. 

“Yes, Jim. I have you, and you have me.”

Jim’s lips crash into yours as soon as he removed his finger, mouths molding into one as tongues dancing with each other. You lean more into his body, hands laying on top of his chest as his gripped hard on your hips. 

Pieces of his hair would move over his forehead, and you would move it away to see his beautiful eyes. Each time you would gently sweep it away, his eyes looked heavier and heavier, eyelashes fluttering so hard to stay open. It was a long day, you both were exhausted, and you didn’t know how much longer you could stay awake. 

Kisses slowed down, jaws slacking open to get one last taste of each other, one hand staying on his chest and another right above his head. You give him one last lick inside his ajar mouth before you slipped your head in the cradle of his neck. 

You knew your mother would be home soon, that she would see you on top of the boy she just met, but you didn’t care. He felt so good, so warm underneath you, and him wrapping his arms around you underneath the blanket didn’t help either. 

“Stay the night,” you whisper, more of a plead than an ask.

You feel his warm neck lift up as a chuckle leaves his throat. “Of course, sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, please comment below if you want, I love feedback! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone who reads this! If you do, thank you so much ahhh. I've read some really good Jim Mason fics on Tumblr and I had really bad insomnia last night and instead of writing chapter four of my michael fic I decided to write this instead, so I hope you enjoy!!  
> my twitter is @cettereine and my tumblr is @unepatronne (-:


End file.
